


Fools Gold

by Justa_SnowMoth



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, I tend to ramble when I write, M/M, Short but (hopefully) frequent uploads, Swearing, The knight and God Tamer are mentioned, Tiso can’t think straight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also the Colosseum is a pain to Tiso, basically just going as I write :p, dont think it is a crack fic by the chapter titles. It isn’t, it’s a quirrel/tiso fic so obligatory suicide is mentioned, panic attack in chapter 7 btw, pretty angsty at the beginning, quirrel probably can’t either, so if I do that tell me and I’ll try and fix it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justa_SnowMoth/pseuds/Justa_SnowMoth
Summary: A chance meeting in a forgotten kingdom.A blue, Chrystal lakeside.A bloodied, ashen cliff.A strike of gold in a barren wasteland of husks.Oh yeah, and some gay ass bugsON HIATUS AS OF AUGUST 25, 2020
Relationships: Quirrel/Tiso (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 81





	1. A strike of gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonnenplume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnenplume/gifts).



> This is my first fic and I have no writing skills. As the tags said I ramble a lot when I write so tell me if that happens anywhere. If I can’t find more Quirrel/Tiso I’ll just make some.  
> This was inspired by Hyper Focus. It’s a really good modern au fic that I highly suggest! I made this as a kind of get well present for sonnenplume. Stay safe all <3

Monomon is gone. Along with her Death Quirrel’s sense of purpose was killed.  
What is an old, worn out bug good for if not thrown out?  
Quirrel certainly doesn’t know.  
If he did, he wouldn’t be heading off to the blue lake to sheath his nail one last time.  
Of course whatever gods still lived today did not particularly like Quirrel. He just HAD to run into someone on his way to the lake.

A ring let out through the stale air of the city as metal narrowly missed Quirrel’s head. Before he could think, the metal came backwards with some sort of swear followed after. Quirrel quickly drew his nail and turned around, near effortlessly.

“Hmm. You certainly seem sentient. It’s nice to see another with a mIND-“

Quirrel was cut off by another attack by the mystery bug and dove forwards to prevent any far ranged attacks.

“-in these twisted caverns. I presume you are the fighting type?”

“Psh. So simple minded. I am a warrior, not a simple fighter! I fight for glory!”

Ah. That’s what this bug was like.  
Quirrel had no intention of hurting this bug, he knew he would want to die in an honorable battle, so a misstep, a poorly aimed nail strike And a shield witch was *just* too fast ended in a pale ore nail right through the tall bug’s side.

“Oh Wyrm I’m sorry, you’re going to need treatment for... that quickly.” For someone so good with words, this was horrible.

“Ack- you.. no I don’t need to-“ a coughing fit said otherwise.

“I know of a hot spring not far from here. It should help heal your wounds. I shall carry you; you are definitely in no shape to walk yourself.”

“I don’t need your h-help you..”

If the blue lake doesn’t kill Quirrel, this bugs attitude sure will.


	2. Ah yes this pain here is made of pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: ok I’m gonna dedicate myself to uploading at least every other day
> 
> Also me: hehe procrastination go brrr

Tiso didn’t feel any pain at first; all pain he would’ve felt was replaced by static and white.  
He could hear himself arguing but he was not talking, yes?

No that was his voice.  
Muffled words of weak protests mixed with the snorts and grumbles of husks, long dead.  
What fools to guard a place so obviously not worth guarding. Than again he seemed to be being guarded as well.

Warm...? No cold. Is something..... burning? His senses were greatly jumbled by the unexpectedly sharp blow.

“...an’t help you...... ...eady dead.”

No. No no I can’t be dead  
I can’t die like this  
I CAN’T die like this

“huh?”

“Good. You are still conscious.” ‘Of course I’m still conscious. A single nail strike can’t kill someone like me’ tiso tried to say. Keyword “try”. It came out more like;

“Not... conscious.. nailstrrrmmmmh” ‘god I sound like a bumbling idiot.’

“Ahahah that would make sense. We are at the hot springs. You are safe. Well, as long as your wound gets treated soon.”

Safety?! Who does this bug think they are? ‘Safety’ does not exist. ‘Safety’ is a myth made up to lure people into a false sense of security only to lose their ability to fight and eventually succumb to insanity. Safety is fake. *danger* is real. Danger is here. Danger is ALWAYS here.  
Tiso tried to roll over; get his wound farthest away from the enemy. He hardly got out of his captors grasp only to promptly fall directly into the soul infused hot spring.

Ouch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ  
> If you have any suggestions on what should happen in this fic, please write them in the most recent chapter. I have an extremely vague idea for what’s going to happen and I know for a fact it’s going to get increasingly fluffy so suggestions are more than welcome! Also I have no idea how ao3 works so you can just ignore the note under this. I don’t know how to make it go away haha


	3. A sad boi and a stuck up bitch walk into a sauna...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: implied reference of suicide. ==== signifies where it starts and stops

A wet thud echoed through the pleasure house as Tiso rolled out of Quirrel’s grasp.  
Tiso’s already pained body locked up from the warm soul infiltrating the gash. Quirrel immediately went to get Tiso into a less drown-inducing position. 

Was Tiso conscious? yes.  
Level headed? No.  
So when some random bug who nearly killed him is hovering right in his blurred vision, he did what any 100% sane bug would do.  
He grabbed his face.

“What is it friend?”

Friend?  
Friend!?

“What do you want from me?”  
Try as he might, Tiso couldn’t even lie to himself and pretend he sounded the least bit threatening. What was supposed to be intimidating sounded more like a plea. If the fool had any common sense he would just stop talking and admit his defeat.

“I am simply going to fix you up a bit and then get back to what I was doing.”  
What’s this guy’s deal?

======warning start======

“Well..... what were you doing before besides wandering around like a mindless husk?” If Tiso could go back in time to fix one thing, but only one thing, Tiso would have gotten rid of his uncomfortably long pause.

Despite the slurred speech patterns Quirrel froze at it.

Misusing soul?  
Killing without a purpose?  
Worshipping the infection?  
Killing- no. No this bug is too good of a fighter to waste such skill on that.

“I was.. I was going to visit the source of the city’s eternal rain. It seems it will be a beautiful sight.”  
He is definitely hiding something. Who would want to visit some pond? 

...

He was probably going to misuse soul.

======warning stop======

“Will you ah- let go of my face now?”  
Tiso could see the slight blush under his mask but in his hazy state he didn’t think to tease like he normally would. He simply let go hoping his own blush ‘no. No blush. I’m not blushing. Shut up inner monologue you are wrong’ wouldn’t be visible under his hood.

Can this day get any worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiso: talk hard. Insult easy.


	4. The day does, In fact get worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: swearing and mention of starvation. It is only one sentence that has the mention. Still, be safe when reading friends.

It’s been a few hours since quirrel first slashed Tiso.  
Honestly quirrel was expecting more bickering from him but the most conversation they’ve had after the first hour was the bug (who quirrel now knows as ‘Tiso’) bluntly asking for his name. Other than that a mix of Tiso glaring and refusing eye contact is all that’s really happened.

“I’m going to get us food. You are going to stay here.”  
Quirrel didn’t know why he said the last part, but he felt as if Tiso would run off at any moment.

“What?! No! I won’t have you coddle me any more.”  
Quirrel should have known this would happen.

“I also have things to get to so if you just cooperate we can go on our separate ways faster.”

“But I-“ Tiso looked conflicted and almost angry at himself for what he might have said. He resorted to backtracking with:

“Please. Visiting some water is hardly anything to get angry about! Water isn’t going to up and walk away. MY competition might though!”

“That wasn’t what we were talking about friend.”  
Wyrm could one bug be more intres- insufferable?

“I refuse to sit here while you wonder about the caverns!”

“Well what do you expect me to do? Let us starve? Carry you?”  
Wait I shouldn’t have said tha-

“...”  
“Yes. You *will* carry me.”

Wyrm.  
Fucking.  
Dammit.

And that is how quirrel found himself giving a piggyback ride to a bug he didn’t know whilst trying to kill tiktiks.

It wasn’t easy at all.  
Normally tiktiks would be easy to find and kill but with only one hand open only half the time this was certainly a feat.  
It only got worse when Tiso’s head lolled onto Quirrel’s shoulder. Quirrel hasn’t had a bug this close to his face since before the infection he presumes. Great.  
Now quirrel is trying to kill tiktiks with only one hand open half the time, having to be cautious of any sudden movements as not to wake Ti- open Tiso’s wound more, has a pretty- no, pretty annoying bug’s face mere centimeters from his AND quirrel knew about the excessive nagging Tiso would aim at him for letting him fall asleep.

...

At least Tis- No. *I* won’t starve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have realized I like writing tsunderes. I promise quirrel will stop being bitter! He just uhh.... hasn’t had his coffee yet. Yes... that’s what’s going on...


	5. “Fuck pacing I want fluff now” they said, throwing the plot to the side in favor of cuddles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: implied mention of suicide  
> Sorry this one is a bit short today. It felt weird to cut it off anywhere else so you get a teaspoon of fluff (●´ω｀●)

With as close as Tiso was, Quirrel couldn’t seem to get a good look at his face. He could definitely see from this close but every time he tried it felt as if the sweet sting of burning infection rushed to his own face. From the short glances it seemed as if the aspiring fool hadn’t slept in days but Quirrel couldn’t bring himself to look for more than a second.  
That is why when they got back to the hot springs he didn’t wake Tiso yet. Quirrel simply ate his fill and waited for Tiso to stir. He had tried to slide Tiso off his back and onto the bench; he really had! 

It was Tiso’s fault for latching onto him, nothing more.

Tiso is the one who had dragged them down onto the bench.

And Tiso’s persistent attitude had stayed in sleep.

It wasn’t the burning feeling quirrel was getting every time they brushed together or Tiso adjusted his position.

No. It was all Tiso. 

...

======warning: mention of suicide===

‘I’d be dead if Tiso hadn’t attacked me.’ Quirrel thought.

The unsavory thought stung in a different way than Tiso’s -pretty- face.  
It was a sharp and twisting feeling directly in the lost scholar’s stomach unlike the almost soft, prickly feeling that made Quirrel’s chest tighten.

======warning over======

Quirrel was immediately snapped out of his thoughts when Tiso moved again, this time pressing his face into Quirrel and tightening his hug from behind.  
Quirrel flushed.

Oh.

Oh my.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s never too early for a cuddle chapter right?


	6. Spooky scary tiktik meat~ sends shivers down Tiso’s spine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiso: it’s not gay to cuddle your homies  
> Quirrel: I’m not your ‘homie’  
> Tiso: ...  
> Tiso: listen here you little shit-

One second he was “walking” through the crossroads.  
The next he was laying on a bench practically spooning quirrel back at the hot spring.

What?!

Tiso was groggy from the surprise nap; mind fuzzy from lack of proper sleep and food. He was jolted up when he realized just what he was hugging onto. Tiso tried to sit up but a mix of hunger, sleep deprivation and the stabbing pain in his body made him hardly move. Tiso felt the heat rise up to his face and was only amplified when he felt the chill of air, proving his hood had fallen during sleep. The warrior scurried to pull up his hood but lucky him, Quirrel woke.

“I-I-It’s not what it looks like w-wanderer!” His words were thickly accented. ‘In the name of the queen, could I have stuttered more?’ Quirrel sat up and re-adjusted his mask before Tiso could get a glimpse of his true face.  
Again, lucky him, he wasn’t as fast as Quirrel.

His hood was only half up, exposing his antennae along with his highly flushed face.

Quirrel looked his face over in... awe? ‘No he is probably counting the many weak places left exposed’ Tiso couldn’t help but think.  
He clumsily pulled his hood all the way up and averted his gaze. The bench arm seems much more interesting right now.

Quirrel moved his hand up as if to pull down a mask or a hood and quickly put his hand back down in only finding his fingers.

“I- ah- didn’t want to wake you um”  
‘What an idiot. I shouldn’t have been asleep in the first place.’ Tiso wanted to say.

“H-here! Have some tiktik..”  
Tiso glared at the translucent, white meat as if it were drugged before giving in and grabbing it with greedy hands.

It tasted fine. Cold but- “thanks I-“

‘Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. IDIOT. Pleases and thank yous are a sign of weakness! He’s already assessed your weak points AND you have a who-knows-how-deep stab wound. And you— where is my shield? Nononononononono-‘

“Shhhh shhhh it’s um... it’s okay. If you- uh, don’t like it? I can uhm,, try to get you something else?” Tiso didn’t realize he had froze and was crying until he felt Quirrel embrace him and hear his awkward words of ‘comfort’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized Tiso doesn’t have a spine. Welp title’s ruined. Everyone go home.


	7. Fuckin angst at 10 pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I bet you didn’t expect angst from me >:) fuck you all I’m sad today.
> 
> Jkjkjkjkjkjkjk I love you all (*´◒`*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning that lasts basically the whole chapter: panic attacks. I have never had one before so it is probably inaccurate but still, be safe. I am using it to drive the plot, not to romanticize something as sensitive as it is. A brief summary excluding the touchy stuff will be in the end notes so you don’t miss anything important if you don’t read it.
> 
> The warning will encase the panic attack, the stuff outside is the aftermath.

======main warning start=====

Tiso couldn’t think. 

He couldn’t think at all.

He didn’t know if he was thinking too little or thinking far too much.

Thoughts wizzed by so fast he missed most.

Short thoughts.

Panicked thoughts.

‘No shield, I’m venerable’

‘Too close. Too close to an enemy’

‘Wound. Big wound, weak’

‘Defenseless’

‘Enemy is here’

‘Right HERE’

‘Danger.’

‘DANGER’

‘NOT SAFE’

‘CANT BE SAFE’

‘SHEILD IS GONE’

‘YOU ARE WEAK’

‘YOU ARE DEFENSELESS’

‘YOU ARE INJURED’

‘YOU ARE AN EASY TARGET’

‘YOU ARE SHOWING WEAKNESS’

‘YOU ARE- -‘

“safe. 

Shhhhhh 

you are here. 

You are fine. 

You are healing. 

Your shield is with us. 

You are not alone. 

You are breathing.

Shhhh. It’s all okay.

Deep breaths.

Focus on yourself. 

Focus on the fact that you are safe and healing.

You needn’t cry.

No one can hurt you from here.”

=====worst part is over======

Everything was dizzy.  
Tiso was vaguely aware that he was no longer holding the tiktik.  
He was also vaguely aware that someone was talking to him. And holding him.

Maybe...

Maybe it *would* turn out alright...

Hopefully...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I forgot. The. Fucking. Summary. Here is one :/
> 
> Tiso is scared. Quirrel helps. Tiso is still a bit suspicious tho.


	8. Uh oh

Soooooo.... I’ve lost motivation.

Before you ask no, this isn’t being discontinued.

My first day of school is in 6 hours And I kinda feel like shit.

I’m so so sorry this isn’t a chapter I just wanted to let you know I might be taking an abnormally long break.

I promise the break won’t be longer than a week. I’ve promised myself and you guys a chapter by next Monday.

As an apology have some heavy and short fluff And also a swapped POV for one of the scenes that makes it a whole lot fluffier :D

Swapped POV:

“If you would cooperate we could go our separate ways faster. I have things I need to get to as well.”

‘But I don’t WANT to part ways’

Is what Tiso almost said. Thank the queen he caught himself.  
How dare the think something so daft

Something so desperate

His pride would have been murdered on the spot if he finished that stupid, stupid thought.

Now he just has to think of a cover up sentence.

Super fluffy not-canon-to-Fools Gold-tablespoon 

Life was tiring.

So was quirrel.

How could one bug be so dammed cute?

Tiso for one, could not handle it. He had tried his best to remain cool he just wasn’t good at it.

Quirrel turned to him, eyes moving from the blue lake and now directly onto Tiso.

Tiso didn’t notice. Quirrel was just too pretty-er no. Quirrel was....... quirrel...... Tiso couldn’t think of a comeback for his wishful thinking.

“Ah um... are you having a stroke? Tiso are you okay? Tiso?” Quirrel frantically waved a hand in front of Tiso’s face

Shit he was caught.

Tiso’s face immediately flushed, his shell dusting pink under his hood.

Stay safe everyone and sorry for my lack of somewhat-recent upload (＞人＜;)


	9. Hiatus

I am so sorry everyone. I’m not going away forever but I just cannot upload at this time. My pregnant mother and stepdad are going through a messy divorce and I’m just not motivated anymore. Maybe when things get better I’ll make a chapter. I am sincerely sorry.


	10. What’s up quirreltiso shippers! It’s me, ya boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heheahahah I’m backkkkk uploads are gonna be sporadic as always but hey, I’m glad to be here. (o^^o)

Tiso was scared. That’s the only emotion quirrel was sure was on the bugs face. He had been staring at quirrel and clutching his shield close to his chest for the last hour or so. Quirrel knew he would have to redress his wounds but didn’t know exactly how to go about it. Tiso seemed too defensive. Well, charms to the wall as they say.

“I need to clean and rebandage your wounds”

“No.”

At least he talked...?

“....”  
“....”

“It is going to get infected if not properly cared for”  
“.......”

Pale Wyrm save me-

Tiso slowly let down his shield, looking at quirrel with deep suspicion. Quirrel took the obvious invitation and unwrapped the silk bandages covering most of tiso’s well.. self.  
After rinsing the gash with soul water, much to tiso’s dismay, quirrel applied a honey lifeblood cream he had found in a shop... some time ago... he didn’t remember... Oh well. He wrapped tiso back up and put tiso’s shield close to him as if to signal he was done. 

“......tch...”

Tiso looked off at the wall.

That was certainly a nice... conversation....?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s short but I have to do homework now! I love you all so much! Stay safe friends


	11. Hush hush hush, blush blush blush, you are now my bitchass crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: vague mention of suicide
> 
> Tiso is afraid of pain
> 
> That’s it
> 
> That’s the whole chapter

There were many places Tiso would rather be than here on this damned bench with quirrel. 

Perhaps the royal waterways, surrounded my muck.

Or lost to the infection.

Or anywhere that doesn’t include him silently staring at this confusing puzzle of a bug. 

Tiso only knows a few things about quirrel. 

1\. His name.   
2\. His skill with a nail  
3.the fact that he is a threat  
4.that he recently got rid of some secondary mask or hat or hood, and keeps forgetting and reaching for it.   
5\. Quirrel has been to hallownest before but doesn’t remember any of it- only knows what he has been told by someone he won’t say.   
6\. Quirrel really fucking wants to see that water. It’s beginning to be less suspicious and more worrisome. 

Tiso does not care about that. He can’t care about that.

“You should be healed enough for us to part ways by tomorrow if we keep pace.”

Wh-... tiso is fine. Tiso doesn’t care about the stinging that brings. Tiso only cares about the fact he can leave tomorrow and never see this bugs stupid mask again. 

Tiso knows what that stinging is. Tiso knows what it means. Tiso knows what happens when he feels it:

He loses people and it actually impacts him. 

That’s what the stinging brings. Pain. Tiso needs to leave before the stinging evolves into a constant warm ball, imbedded under his shell. 

That’s when it gets worse.

That’s when it hurts. 

That’s when quirrel’s ‘trip to the lake’ seems like a decent idea. 

Tiso needs to leave as soon as possible. 

Tiso cant stay. 

He just can’t.


End file.
